


Drawing Log August 2014

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Chubby Bodie, Chubby Doyle, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are drawings I've done in August 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log August 2014

Sequences of Kissing.

 

 

 

Chubby lads.

 

Edited Version.


End file.
